This little light of mine
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: A little girl, hopes for the return of her father on a very special night. Plz rnr Plus there has to be a better title for this, please help me.


A little girl about the age of six, with soft brown eyes, and curly brown hair sits on the window seat with her face pressed against the glass. She watches the rain run down the window reflecting her own small tears. Each time a car turns onto the street, shining its headlights through the window a small flicker of hope shoots through her, but is quickly dashed when the lights leave her face as the car turns.

At the bottom of the stairwell Sarah Mackenzie Rabb stands her heart pounding with feelings reaching out for her daughter. Harm relayed the news to them both that he had to leave for an investigation a week ago, and that he may not make it back for Ana's spring concert, for her choir. Ana broke down in tears and has remained in this tearful state for the waiting week. Sarah remembers the night clearly, reminding Harm that his daughter saw him as the creator of the earth, heaven, and the stars, and that his missing out on this important event was truly breaking their daughter's heart.

Sarah breaks away from the stairwell and heads over to her daughter. She wraps the crying girl into her arms and slowly rocks her back and forth. "He's not going to make it mommy," Ana cries out into her mother's shoulder as a soft hand makes circles on her back.

"He's probably on his way right now, just running a little late. You know how your daddy is," Sarah says wiping away her daughter's tears.

"Do you think he'll be at the…the con…shul?"

"Of course angel, he'll be there to see you perform your solo," she says hearing a knock at the door. A bit of hope shoots through Ana as she jumps off her mother's lap and heads to open the door. Her small hands slip twice on the doorknob before she is able to turn open the door. The big hopeful smile on her face is instantly gone as she sees Jennifer Coates on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Aunty Jen" she says in a sad tone.

"Ana," Sarah says walking over toward the door and picking up her daughter. "Say hello properly," she whispers into Ana's ears.

"Hello," Ana says still with a sad, angry tone in her voice.

"Hello to you Ana Rose," Jen says patting the little girls back. As she moves inside the house she looks up at Sarah with a look of question on her face.

Sarah mouths "Harm's not here yet," to Jen. Jen makes an understanding nod as she watches Ana cling to her mother.

"So Miss Ana are you ready for your solo tonight?"

"Uh huh" she nods as she begins to play with her mother's necklace.

"Thank you so much Jen, for watching over Marisa tonight, I just didn't think it would be good to take her, considering how late it would be," Sarah says grabbing her purse and keys.

"I'm happy to ma'am, now you better get going or you'll be late," Jen says ushering them out the door. "I wish you the best of luck Ana, and don't worry your daddy will be there," Jen says, standing at the door as Sarah and Ana make their way to the car.

Ana walks into Millard Fillmore Elementary School, eyes wide as she searches for a very tall man with a face a glow. After quickly making her way through the large crowd her eyes become sorrowful once again noticing her father nowhere with in the crowd. Sarah finally catches up with her and notices the tears beginning to fall down the little girls rosy cheeks. "He's not here mommy, why?" Ana asks with a tear filled voice.

"He probably got delayed somewhere angel. But don't you worry, where ever he is he'll be able to hear you sing, all you have to do is make sure you sing loud enough so he can hear you, okay angel," Sarah says fixing her little girl's curls and cleaning her tear stained face.

"Okay mommy, I'll make sure daddy can hear me," she says giving her mother a hug before heading off to meet the rest of the choir. Sarah watches her daughter filter away behind the partition before she reaches into her purse to take out her cell phone. She presses speed dial 2 as quick as her fingers will work the phone. After a few rings the voice mail on the receiving phone picks up.

"Hi…I don't know if you've landed yet, or still in flight, but let me tell you once you get off that plane, you better get your six into a cab and as fast as you can get over to this school. Ana will be heart broken if you don't show up." Sarah takes a deep breath to compose herself before she continues. "I hope everything's okay, I love you, bye." She closes the phone and places it back into her purse before heading back to the crowd.

After a few minutes of mingling with other parents, one of the choir teachers opens the doors to the auditorium and notifies the parents and other family members that the concert is about to begin soon. The crowd begins to filter into the small auditorium trying to find the perfect seat to see their child from. Sarah finally finds a seat near the end of a row and places her jacket over the seat next to her saving it for her missing husband.

The children begin to filter on to the stage and take their places upon the stands. Ana looks out onto the crowd and finds her mother but doesn't see her father anywhere now. Her face becomes sad once again as the thoughts that her father doesn't care run through. Sarah sees her daughter and plasters a bright smile on her face, in hopes to cheer her daughter up.

The auditorium erupts with applause as the choir finishes yet another song. Sarah sits impatiently in her seat while in her head she counts the number of songs that have already been sung. _"Five songs, 30 minutes and 35 seconds," _she says to herself growing angrier by the minutes pass. The lights grow dark once again and small sounds of pounding can be heard on the wood floor auditorium as changes in the choir are made. Just before the lights turn back on the creaking sound of the heavy door is heard. Sarah looks back and sees a tall man in white making his way down toward her. The man gives her a small smile before leaning over and kissing her. "I'm so glad you made it," she says to him, as she takes his hand.

"Did I miss it?" he whispers as his eyes focus onto the dark stage.

"No she's just about to go on," she whispers back as she leans in closer to him.

The lights are becoming brighter on the stage in the middle of the stage stands Ana Rose with a microphone in front of her. Ana scans the audience once again, but before she spots her mother, she spots her father. A rush of happiness washes over Ana as she sees her father's face a glow with a smile, just for her. She hears the music begin and takes a deep breath before the first notes of, _this little light of Mine _burst out of her tiny body. By the beginning of the first chorus the rest of the choir joins in with Ana, and finish the rest of song in a brilliance of harmony and beauty.

The last notes of the song still hang in the air as the Auditorium erupts in an applause that makes the rafters vibrate. The audience begins to rise applauding on their way up in complete awe of what just came out of this group of small children. Once the applauding quiets down and the audience begin to take their seats once again the conductor signals for the children to retake their places. The conductor raises her arms and the children prepare for the next song.

After about twenty minutes the conductor turns to the audience and takes her bow signaling the concerts end. Each row of children comes to the front of the stage and takes their bow before heading off to the sides, allowing the row behind them to come forward. All the while the audience applauding in pride for their children or family members as they step forward. Once the entire choir is off the stage the audience ceases their clapping and makes their way out of the auditorium and out into the hallway. "So how bad was she?" Harm asks wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Crying her eyes out, but I'm glad and I know she is too that you made it," she says leaning up to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Me too, I was so worried that I wouldn't make it, but thankfully my delay was only for about an hour in Dallas," he says, as they work their way through the crowd of people.

Only a few minutes of waiting passes when Harm hears the yell of, "daddy," through the crowd. He turns his head and sees a bobbing head of curly brown hair running toward him. The air is pushed out of him as his daughter rushes into his arms. "You came," Ana says with pure excitement as she clings onto her father's neck.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss you signing for the world." He plants a kiss on her forehead before hugging her tighter to him.

"Was I good daddy?" she asks as they head to the car.

"You were wonderful angel," he says adjusting Ana in his arms.

"Mommy?" Ana asks, looking at her mother over her father's shoulder.

"You were great sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Sarah says with a large smile on her face.

"You know what? I think you deserve a treat angel. What do you say to a giant Sunday, when we get home?" Harm asks as he straps Ana into her seat.

"Yeah, with lots and lots of chocolate, and sprinkles, and chocolate chips, and…and cherries," Ana says excitedly, as she watches her parents make their way to the front.

"Of course there's no other way to make a Rabb Sunday," Harm laughs as he starts the Lexus.

The moon sifts through the partially open blinds, illuminating a pathway for the little girl to make her way toward her parent's bed. With her favorite purple blanket and yippy, her stuffed dog in arm, she shakes her mother's arm in hopes to wake her up. Ana watches one of her mothers eyes peek open, to see who is disturbing her sleep. A warm smile breaks out on Sarah's face. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she asks, making room on the bed for Ana.

"The storm's scary, can I sleep with you?" she asks her bottom lip quivering.

"Of course sweetie, come on up here." Sarah reaches out and lifts Ana onto the bed and in between her and Harm.

"Hey what's going on?" Harm asks startled by the movements

"I'm scared," Ana says cuddling up next to her father, as a loud rumble of thunder cracks.

"Awe, well then let's take care of that shall we." Harm takes the purple blanket from Ana and wraps it around her small body.

As Ana's eyes begin to close she feels her father lean down and kiss her temple, she then feels his weight shift over her to kiss her mother, completing his return home.


End file.
